maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Shining Legion
The Shining Legion Lawful Good Small Town (East) Corruption +2; Crime -3; Economy +1; Law +7; Lore 0; Society -5 Qualities Darkvision, Militarized Danger 0 Government Overlord Population 201-2,000 (Core or Featured) (Elf 1000, Aasimar 700, Other 300) Notable NPCs Solaman Starforged deceased Angel (Planetar) Bellicose Heavenfire LG Elf Paladin 18 Aether Whispersight NG Gnome Illusionist 15 Marketplace Base Value 1000 gp; Purchase Limit 5000 gp; Spellcasting 4th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 1d6; Major Items -- The Shining Legion What do you get when a newly created angel gets summoned into a fight with hobgoblins and takes it as a personal insult that these creatures exist? Why the Shining Legion, of course. However, if you were to be granted permission to visit this beacon of militaristic good standing against the tide of darkness, you would be stuck by just how few in number the Legion is... and by the complete absence of the powerful angel said to be leading the army. Founded about the same time as Kalteress's fight for survival, The Shining Legion has been fighting a constant holy war against every evil in the area ever since, especially with the Hobgoblins of Ragnashak. The Shining Legion was founded by the powerful planetar angel Solaman Starforged, that much is true, but the angel was assassinated many years ago in a closed door war council. The perpetrator was immediately blown into chunky salsa by the other powerful members of the high command, but the deed was done. The councilors debated through the night on what to do and decided that the loss of their leader would likely lead to the dissolution of the force and certainly an attack by the Hobgoblins. Instead of announcing the death, they would create a cover up involving illusions, rumor of a battle in heaven, and clever propaganda (facilitated by a particularly talented gnome Illusionist named Aether Whispersight). It worked. Times are rough. The force has suffered under the steady pressure of Hobgoblin raids and the difficulty of getting supplies around the Daemon Pit that is Crag Halyv. Their current leader is an Elf named Bellicose Heavenfire who proclaims himself to be merely the mouthpiece of Solaman. The camp is supplied partially by a strong number of clerics in their ranks and partially by an array of financial backers from noble houses and kingly courts from many good settlements in the area. Their numbers have dwindled as of late, putting their promises of decisive action against their many powerful foes to the test. The camp is highly organized and ordered. If crime happens, which is rare, it is almost always caught and punished. Harshly. On the positive side, no one has begun to question the official propaganda... yet. Though they would seem to be hopelessly outnumbered at 5-1 (at least), each and every member of the fighting force is battle hardened and highly trained. A death among them that isn't accompanied by 5 or more of the enemy's own losses is considered a disappointment. A death is said to achieve worth and honor only after the soldier has slain a full company of foes. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:East Category:Small town Category:MAde by Choon